clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Agentgenius
Shut up, I quit. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 13:15, 23 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 20:05, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry I have to do this. --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 20:05, 23 November 2008 (UTC) New pages Because we have too many stubs. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 23:22, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Logo Because I haven't finished my logo yet... Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 20:29, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Banned? If you are banned, then how can you keep commenting on talk pages and edit? TurtleShroom RE: Banned I'll unban you here. Also, I write a musical parody on Link here. Do you like it? TurtleShroom Sheesh... ... why are you attacking me for mentioning Str00del-ization?!!! If I may remind you, I did not come up with Str00del-ization, TurtleShroom did! If you have a problem with it, talk to him, not me! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 22:24, 11 December 2008 (UTC) (P.S. to TurtleShroom: I don't mean to point the flipper at you, I only mean to say that I didn't make Str00del-ization up. You did. And I, personally, have no problem with that.) Your Invited! What:Christmas Party! Where:Server Deep Freeze,Mumble92007's igloo When:Monday,December 22 1:00 PST Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! Project Please join this project, it's for a good cause. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:14, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I'm Sorry, Really Look, You know i'm trying to Apolgize. I Take what i said On CP Wiki, And i'm sorry. Can we just have a Truse? --Spongebobrocks09 17:29, 6 January 2009 (UTC) You are JAPANESE GUY! was here!]] Jesus loves you and he died for you! :) :) TALK 21:49, 6 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Darktan Realm Image Actually, I played a hand. The image itself was from Google. I searched "Luigi's Mansion" and found it. I used a little children's program, called "Tux Paint" to make the image darker. Then, I used "MS Paint" to crop off the unneeded areas. Finally, I zoomed in and turned all the grass white with "ArtCursors", which was the only for-money program I used. The Silmarils You want to delete the amulets?Fine.'You cant expect someone at two o'clock in the morning to make so many articles. I am making them today!!!If it gets deleted, Darktan wins even though the amulets are destroyed!!!It doesnt contradict with the amulets! Trust me, I made both!! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3]] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 14:49, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I made the amulets, and I would know that the amulets powers are in The Silmarils. It does have something to do with the USA.The amulets powers are in the silmaril. That's final. How would you know where they came from? You dont. Now you do. Read High Penguins, The Two Trees, The Silmarils, and The Elemental Amulets. It will make sense.If the silmaril are deleted, the amulets will have no power WHATSOEVER.And {Darktan] will win. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 16:20, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Photoshop Awesome, you have Photoshop too? May I see your work? (Talk to me!) RE: Geography Mistakes in New Club Penguin Hmmm.... Your right. But we can make stuff up right? It's Explorer, I WANTED it to become part of USA, but it's Explorer! Fine, thanks. You gave me confidence. Can I make a United Antarctica? Like, United States of Antarctica/America, United Antarctica/Kingdom? Shall I? I want your opinion, and you know, on the right of USA, but a little bit further away, separated? You know. OK, I will make it, but I want your opinion please! -- Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 11:44, 21 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Sure! Just make sure you don't make him act OOC. -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!]] 20:29, 6 March 2009 (UTC) That I did, But I will edit occasionally. Like Dancing Penguin. -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 15:59, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Your welcome! And that's completely okay. -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 16:06, 8 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Impersonate Don't deny it. With Sharkebate and Barkjon as witnesses, Sharkbate blocked you infininately. How could you do that? Have you no shame? You can't deny it. It was YOUR NAME. Look. Right there. You were caught on revision history, witnessed by three users (I didn't even know about it until Mister Sharkbate told me), and you still lie? Why?! Have you no shame? Can't you just admit that you did it? The current revision is here. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:37, 8 March 2009 (UTC) JOKE?! You call that a joke?! Trashing my reputation and dignity, you call that a JOKE?! Please! That would be like me insultuing your heritage and calling that a "joke", or ridiculing autism and calling it a "joke" (I HAVE autism). It's an excuse to get out of trouble. I won't fall for it. You wanted to trash my reputation. I have to go now. I have a prior commitment. You should be ashamed. You did it. You know you did. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:49, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Ridiculous You actually impersonated TurtleShroom, showed a MOONING emoticon, and made fun of him?????? You deserve to be banned. 'That is not a funny joke. Stooping down to such an inferior level to mock an awesome user and great friend is just terrible and ludicrous.' That made Mabel look like a saint, and considering what Mabel does, that's saying something. You may be sorry, but doing something like that is unnacceptable. At the school I go to, you could have been expelled if you did that there. Shame on you. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 19:31, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I don't want this to escalade further. I knew at the start someone was going to quit, might as well be me. (Talk to me!) 19:58, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Stop this before it goes too far. AgentGenius, you've once again gone to far. I want to ban you, but if I ban you, I will be treated like a criminal and you will be treated like a martyr. AgentGenuis, you are the kind of person who makes me want to quit all wikis altogether. You singlehandedly stripped my enjoyment of the CPW. You alone. I never edit there, because the shadows of the past haunt me with guilt. IF I STAND UP FOR MYSELF AGAINST YOU, YOU CALL IT OPPRESSION. HOWEVER IF YOU STAND UP TO ME, IT IS HAILED AND COMMENDED AS ''FREEDOM OF SPEECH. You know how to manipulate anything to bow to your selfish and greed, just because you can't tolerate censorship. You should be an ''American Politician. Your smooth talk and manipulative speeches would nail you an office for sure. You whine about oppression. I come and silence you. You scream to anyone who will fall for it that you are being oppressed of your so-called freedom of speech. You are then unblocked. I would probably block you again, another riot, and I can't do anything else. From there, you rally up others, and persuade them to fight for your cause. You will refuse to silence yourself unitl you recieve your way. When the smoke clears, I'' am left holding the blame, I am the hated one, you are practically treated like a martyr, and '''I am the villain, the oppressor, the cruel man who must be destroyed! There are hundreds of wikis here! Why not ruin some of them? How about just leaving me for good? You head somewhere else, we never see each other again. You can escape any trouble you get in with smooth talk, a bit of whining, and "freedom of speech". I can't ban you. You are just like Sanity Penguin in that case. Sanity unbans himself with hacking, you unban yourself with smooth talk and cunning. I've tried to get along with you, I've tossesd you forgiveness like candy. I've '''''tried to let it go, tell myself you'd change, and for a while, I thought you did. Then you betray my trust and do THIS load of shaving cream aaaaaaaaaalllllllllll over again! I am sick of it, I am sick of battling you, and most of all, I am sick of you. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:48, 30 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Wretched Courthouse War of Misery I didn't delete it, and I couldn't be more happier that that wretched waste of bandwidth was deleted. Also, I don't have to do anything you say, as you hold no authority over me, my conscience, my morales, or the wiki. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:33, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Epic Win Turtleshroom. Also Agentgenius, you need to learn to respect other users better. Speeddasher Wow I'm very scared. How can you say this site is democratic (and spell the word "democra'c'''y" wrong in the process) when you challenge it at the same time? So what if it's democratic, you might as well upturn it and transform the government into an Anrachy with your silly arguments! You cause crises and make everyone's lives miserable, Agentgenius. I could sue ''you for a number of reasons. I have the right to delete any and all arguments on this site that tear it apart, like yours. Stop before we block you for disturbing the peace. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 19:45, 1 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Yes, I did create the template. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 17:29, 3 April 2009 (UTC) HI JOE hey joe joey the joe dawg. the J-Lo. Ojay. waddup. how is your viet friend going? Bugzy 17:45, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Word Bubble check out my story. Its called The Happy, Positive Tale of Four Penguins Named Poe, Moe, Toe, and Boe. --[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] N00BS TALK 2 ME PLOX! 13:47, 19 April 2009 (UTC) 'ello! I'm back! I will call ya today or tamorra. -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 07:12, 5 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Oh really? 1. You got publically humiliated by RV, which is part of the definition of PWNED, public humiliation; 2. Everyone on that case agrees that you got owned senseless; 3. Apparently you were exempt from the COC, until me and my boys came along; 4. Even though you got the images taken down, I retaliated with a much harsher comeback; Did I pwn you? Yes. Does everyone agree? Yes. Bugzy 15:46, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I don't think you actually read what I said, so I don think I'll read what you said as well. You getting pwned stays on my user page, period. Ask around to the people that saw the case, they will tell you the exact same thing I'm telling you. Bugzy 15:50, 6 May 2009 (UTC) No one is silly enough to take it seriously eh? Then you will be more than oblidged to tell to all of the Bugzy Supporters, TurtleShroom, Explorer, Lovebirds, RV, and a few others that they are all silly. Bugzy 15:54, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Yup! Also, on the matter of the above, I find it silly that you and I cannot upload images like that but TS can. It would be deleted for "not following the COC" or "insulting another user". Just stating the facts. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 19:29, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Can ya have a look at this? Im sure you share the same views on it as I. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 19:55, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Why do you even come here? Jut why? You have cause nothing but problems and don't like it here, but why are you still here? P.S. - You're lucky I let you edit your talk. --'Zapwire'The cake is a lie 09:42, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Club Penguin Battle Wiki Check out the Club Penguin Battle Wiki. It's been inactive, so Admin requests are open. -- Galactic Empire 12 14:55, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrats say.... That you are no longer allowed to use the court house for your blatant misuse. --'Zapwire'The cake is a lie 19:00, 8 May 2009 (UTC) And.... You have also been banned from the forums - stratch that - the entire wiki. NOW SCRAM AND LEAVE THIS PLACE! --'Zapwire'The cake is a lie 19:02, 8 May 2009 (UTC) You're an Evil Terrorist. Triskelle does Civil Disobediance. You do not. YOU DO EVIL!!! Do this database a favor and GET OUT OF HERE! If we want freedom and change, we'll do it right, WE'LL DO IT THE TRISKELLE WAY! I can classify you as an enemy, however. Just to let you know, I prayed for this whole database last night. God will take it from here, or so I believe. This has been consuming my mind all day long. You've pretty much wrecked happiness and peace. I hope you're happy. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:17, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Actaually, it was Explorer and the crisis in general. AG is an Irishman too, also. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 20:08, 8 May 2009 (UTC) I believe you done nothing wrong.-- Signed by The Leader Talk to da Leader 09:12, 9 May 2009 (UTC)